


Still a Virgin.

by Prettyunique



Series: I ship that. [5]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: This is set after episode 7 season 1 (The Titans)





	Still a Virgin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling a bit nolstalgic so I'm rewatching Xena episodes from the beginning.  
> Xena and Gabrielle were my first ship, They will always have a special place in my heart.

“That was lucky”  
“What?”  
“You’re still a virgin, you saved us.”  
“Well that was my plan all along.” Replies Gabrielle  
“Really?”

Gabrielle shakes her head.

“I want my first to be with someone I’ll love forever, not with someone I like for now,”

Xena smiles.

“That’s stupid isn’t it.”

Xena shakes her head.

“I think it’s admirable.”  
“I may die before that happens.”  
“You’ll find that person and that person will be lucky to have you.”


End file.
